Clancy Bane
Clancy Bane is a very powerful half werewolf and half wizard. He is 22 years-old and currently resides deep in the Forbidden Forest. His role player is Noahm450. Biography Clancy Quentin Bane was born on July 2, 1992 to Jarrod and Amelia Bane. Jarrod was a werewolf who had been infected by lycanthropy at a young age. He was also part of the Werewolf Army led by Fenrir Greyback. But when Jarrod met Amelia, who was a wizard, they fell in love and secretly got married even though it was against the rules of the Werewolf Army. On the night of a blue moon, Amelia gave birth to Clancy in the forest. But Fenrir caught them and was furious with Jarrod for marrying a witch. He killed both of them and stole the baby, infecting it on the night of the blue moon. A werewolf and a witch had never given birth to a child on the full moon and then after, having the child infected. This caused some strange things to happen as baby Clancy transformed into a werewolf. Fenrir realized that Clancy would turn out to be possibly the most powerful werewolf in history. So he decided that he would raise him and kill him when he was older. Clancy grew up, following the Werewolf Army which consisted of 25 werewolves at the time and they all traveled in a pack. Every time there was a full moon, the pack would chain Clancy to a tree or a log so he wouldn't attack them. But what was strange was that Clancy had a sense of control when he was in his werewolf form, unlike the others. Most werewolves even start to attack themselves when they are in their true forms but Clancy was still able to think like himself even as werewolf. Fenrir studied this and decided it was some weird side effect of being born and infected on the night of the blue moon. He decided the safest bet was to kill him before the Ministry or Voldemort found out. But when he tried to kill him, Fenrir was unable to because what he didn't know was that Clancy could only be killed on the night of the blue moon. Therefore, he was only able to badly injure the boy. Fenrir was furious and as the Alpha of his huge pack, he ordered that Clancy be made a omega. That way none of the other werewolves would think he was anything special. For 4 years, Clancy was the servant of his pack but one night on the full moon. When he was 12, Clancy escaped by turning into a werewolf at the full moon and escaping before the others could lock him up. He grabbed Fenrir's wand with his mouth and ran into the night. Clancy was very fast and got 7 miles away before the pack realized he was missing. Fenrir was furious and ordered a search for him immediately. For 7 years, even after the war, Clancy remained on the run. He even taught himself magic with the wand he had stolen. When he was 19, Clancy found Tyler Murphy and Abigail Ellerton deep in the Forbidden Forest. He befriended both of them and decided that they could all help each other out. Clancy was the 3rd mixed breed to join the group (Tyler being half vampire and half wizard and Abby being half mermaid and half wizard). Soon Lana Tiphus, a half veela and half wizard joined the group and finally Oliver North who was a half centaur, half wizard. The group remains hidden in the Forbidden Forest since most of them are illegal. They all work together to survive and are best friends. Personality Clancy has some similar wolf-like personality traits. He is very brave and courageous and is very overprotective of his friends. He'll be there for you when you need him and is very loyal to the people he trusts. Once you get to know him, he is very caring and sweet. Looks Clancy has messy brown hair and hazel eyes. He has a little bit of facial hair and is 6'1 in his human form. In werewolf form, Clancy has beautiful gray fur and long legs. Wand Clancy stole his wand from Fenrir Greyback and it is 8.5 inches long and is made out of oakwood. The core is made from a rare and unknown substance. Alliances *Tyler Murphy *Abigail Ellerton *Lana Tiphus *Oliver North Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Clancy is half werewolf and half wizard *Clancy is illegal because he isn't registered as a werewolf in the Ministry of Magic *Clancy was born and infected on the night of the blue moon *You can only kill Clancy on the night of the blue moon *Clancy is able to still think as a human while in werewolf *Clancy loses control and acts like a normal werewolf on the night of the blue moon *Clancy has no parents *Clancy only eats meat *Clancy is very protective *Clancy is very loyal *Clancy is very strong *Clancy will do anything for his friends *Clancy and the other mixed breeds can be found deep in the Forbidden Forest Gallery Werewolf.png|Clancy in werewolf form Douglas-Booth-Flaunt-Hunter-Gatti-09.jpg douglas-booth-bruce-weber-vman-02.jpg 600full-douglas-booth.jpg booth.jpg Douglas-Booth.jpg Douglas-Booth-Flaunt-Hunter-Gatti-04.jpg douglas-booth-shirtless.png douglas-booth+flaunt+7.jpg Douglas-Booth-shirtless-8.jpg DouglasBooth1.jpg douglas-booth-bruce-weber-vman-06.jpg douglas_booth_2011_09_19.jpg 29e07ff214a003f1865a488343fa9b68.jpg 995ae3aa9a89fd3ad6effe627d314842.jpg Category:Adult Category:Werewolf Category:Mixed Breed Category:Noahm450 Category:Monster Category:Male Category:British